


文章実験 (writing experiment)

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i was bored because of coronavirus. i decided to write something in japanese. i am not fluent in japanese.私は退屈の所為でコロナウイルス。日本語で既決書くに私。私はではない流暢日本語で。
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	文章実験 (writing experiment)

**Author's Note:**

> i learned many new words today. japanese is fun. 新語句が有識の私。日本語は楽しい。
> 
> excuse any mistakes, please. 失礼します。

ミントが置く【おく】ことができなかったセロに就【つ】いて何かがありました。

多分セロのまれなしかめっ面ある、多分セロのただ親切ある、家庭及び隣人が手伝うも。

ミントにセロの親切な、多分である。

「こんにちは・おミントちゃま・でございます！」 ミントだったびっくりする出頭をもってがセロ中うち。でも、うちではないがそれだ。うちは山小屋である。でも、セロはさすがそこ。

「なんだ？如何だ？」って思わず毒づく。セロって「出前持ちがために朝ご飯でございます！よろしくがないいただくです」

「あっ...」

**Author's Note:**

> i learned many new words today. japanese is fun. 新語句が有識の私。日本語は楽しい。
> 
> excuse any mistakes, please. 失礼します。


End file.
